memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Performance (episode)
With the Borg threat in mind, Starfleet stages a war-game simulation pitting Captain Picard and the Enterprise against Commander Riker and the eighty-year old starship Hathaway. However, when the Ferengi suddenly attack, the Enterprise is crippled forcing Picard into a seemingly no-win situation. Summary The ''Enterprise'' rendezvous with a shuttlecraft carrying the famed strategist Sirna Kolrami en route to a battle simulation in which Riker will command an inferior ship, the 80 year old [[USS Hathaway|USS Hathaway]]. Kolrami is a Zakdorn, a race which has been feared for 9 millennia as having the most innately strategic minds in the known galaxy. Picard and Riker are at first reluctant to take part in this simulation as they believe diplomacy and exploration are the more important mandates of Starfleet. However, because of the newly discovered Borg threat, they decide it is a good idea to hone their tactical skills so as to have as many options as possible in crisis situations. Picard gives Riker his choice of officers (save Data who will be his first officer while Riker is absent). Riker goes down to engineering to ask La Forge to join him. Next, he goes to Worf's quarters, where Worf is attempting to build a wooden ship. Worf thinks the exercise is a waste of time because there is nothing to lose or gain, but Riker convinces him that with a little guile, they could do well. Finally, he asks Wesley Crusher to come along as an observer. Before starting the simulation, Riker challenges Kolrami to a game of Strategema, of which Kolrami is a 3rd level Grandmaster. The challenge takes place in Ten Forward, with a large audience. Worf informs Riker that he has wagered heavily that Riker will take Kolrami past the 6th plateau. Data is intrigued by the human urge to compete. Dr. Pulaski and La Forge suggest that Data challenge Kolrami to a game of Strategema. Both of them would like to see Kolrami's smugness taken down a notch. Riker assumes his seat opposite Kolrami and the game begins. However, it is over almost as soon as it begins, Kolrami having won by a large margin (100-23). Riker and his team beam over to the Hathaway, and are given 48 hours to get the ship into working order. On seeing the condition of the Hathaway, Worf is not enthusiastic, but Riker is. Wesley and La Forge are in engineering. La Forge doesn't think they can maintain warp for very long as there are not very many dilithium crystals. Back on the Enterprise, Kolrami challenges Data to a game of Strategema (after Dr. Pulaski goads him into it). He has nothing to gain by beating a computer, but everything to lose if Data wins. Worf suggests using the Enterprise's sensors against it to create a false image of the Hathaway. Wesley wants to beam back to the Enterprise, under the guise of shutting down a science experiment for his plasma physics class. Picard and Kolrami allow it as long as he has no other contact. Wesley tells his escort that his experiment is ruined and that he will have to dispose of it by beaming it into space. However, he instead beams the experiment onto the Hathaway. Data and Kolrami prepare to play Strategema. The game is more evenly matched, but Kolrami again wins (100-81). He offers Data a rematch. Troi consoles Data as Pulaski is amazed as Data is supposed to be infallible. Back on the bridge, Kolrami displays a lack of confidence in Riker. Picard takes him aside and Kolrami says that he has found Riker "wanting". He does not think that Riker will make a good captain because he makes light of serious situations. Picard sticks up for him, saying that his joviality is his leadership style. Data has removed himself from bridge duty because of his loss to Kolrami. Troi tries to counsel him to learn from his mistakes. But Data has performed a diagnostic of his systems, and found that he has made no mistakes, and therefore his deductive capabilities should be questioned. Pulaski later tells Data that he should rebound from his loss rather than sulking and licking his wounds. But Data is still concerned about giving unsound advice. Troi and Pulaski approach Picard about Data's condition. He is not pleased, but goes to see Data anyway. Picard tells him that he might make a mistake, but that does not alter his duty and that it is possible to lose without making mistakes. Wesley and La Forge are hooking up Wes's experiment. Riker walks in and accuses him of cheating, to which Wesley says he was told to improvise. La Forge thinks that they can use the rig to achieve warp 1 for less than two seconds, but there is a chance that they could stall the Hathaway. An hour before the battle, Data briefs Picard and Troi on Riker's past use of tactics. This dissolves into a circular debate over whether Riker will play into their knowledge of his tactics, or their knowledge that he knows they know. Troi interrupts with some practical advice concerning Riker's temperament, and suggests that he will fight to the bitter end, and that the more desperate his situation, the harder he will fight. The battle commences. Picard initiates the Kumar Maneuver to get Riker to tip his hand. Riker counters with the Talupian Maneuver (at Worf's suggestion) and readies one of their tricks. Suddenly, a Romulan warship appears, and the Enterprise attacks it, but it is only a hologram. The Hathaway scores several hits as the Enterprise is otherwise engaged. Picard changes the access codes on the Enterprise, and prepares to fire. The Hathaway prepares the warp jump. A Ferengi warship appears, and the Enterprise ignores it. But this time it is real, and scores several real hits on the Enterprise, weakening its shields and disabling the transporters. Neither ship can attack the Ferengi, as neither has any real weapons that are operable. Picard refuses to abandon the crew on the Hathaway and retreat (as Kolrami orders). The Ferengi are confused why the Enterprise was attacking (and now defending) the Hathaway. They believe they have the upper hand as both ships are unarmed and that the Hathaway has some secret value. They give the Enterprise 10 minutes to surrender the Hathaway and leave in peace. Picard confers with Riker who informs him about the warp capability of the Hathaway. Data formulates a plan to fire photon torpedoes at the Hathaway, which will jump to warp right after the torpedoes detonate, thus making the Ferengi momentarily think that the Hathaway has been destroyed. Riker agrees to the plan despite the possibility that they will be destroyed if their warp drive doesn't function. The plan works. As Picard negotiates with the Ferengi, the Hathaway projects a false Federation starship image on the Ferengi warship's sensors, making the Ferengi think they have been outmaneuvered. They retreat, and Kolrami admits to underestimating Riker. As the Enterprise tows the Hathaway to the nearest starbase, Data and Kolrami engage in a rematch of Strategema. Kolrami is intent on the game, but Data is calm. The score is in the tens of thousands. Finally, Kolrami throws down his controls in disgust. He accuses Data of making a mockery of him, and storms off. Data explains that instead of playing to win the game, he played for a stalemate, passing up obvious avenues of advancement, and thus "Busting him up." Log Entries * Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365 Memorable Quotes "Bye-bye Hathaway!" : - Ensign Burke "No. I was playing only for a standoff – a 'draw.' While Kolrami was dedicated to winning, I was able to pass up obvious avenues of advancement and settle for a balance. Theoretically, I should be able to challenge him indefinitely." "Then you have beaten him." "A matter of perspective Doctor. In the strictest sense I did not win." (together) "Data!" "I... busted him up." : - Data, Dr. Pulaski, and Troi "On the captain's command, we will fire 4 photon torpedoes directly at the ''Hathaway. One millisecond after its detonation, the computer will trigger your warp jump." "''I think I hate this plan. Data, we are not even sure our warp jump will work." "If the warp engines fail to function, the result could be... unfortunate." "Very unfortunate. We will be dead." : - Data, La Forge, and Worf Background Information *Roy Brocksmith would later appear in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode as Razka Karn. *Future DS9 cast member Armin Shimerman gives another appearance as a Ferengi. *The dilithium pieces were in reality wax from a blue candle. *The footage of the USS Enterprise-D towing the USS Hathaway is recycled from . Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 24, . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.7, . *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection. Links and References Special Appearance By *Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest Stars *Roy Brocksmith as Sirna Kolrami *Armin Shimerman as Bractor *David L. Lander as Tactician Co-Stars *Leslie Neale as Ensign Nagel *Glenn Morshower as Ensign Burke Uncredited Co-Stars *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace *Richard Sarstedt as a Helmsman References 9000 years ago; 2285; Achilles; antimatter; Avidyne engines; betting pool; Borg; Braslota system; Copernicus Ship Yards; dedication plaque; ''D'Kora''-class; Ferengi; Grenthemen water hopper; ''Hathaway'', USS; Kei; Kreechta; Kumeh maneuver; laser pulse system; Luna; Oneamisu sector; Operation Lovely Angel; opti-cable; plasma physics; ''Potemkin'', USS; rabbit; Sakharov; sensors; star cruiser; Starfleet battle simulation; Strategema; Talupian maneuver; Tholians; Totoro; Yoyodyne Division; Yuri; Zakdorn |next= }} Category:TNG episodes de:Galavorstellung es:Peak Performance fr:Peak Performance nl:Peak Performance